FIG. 6 is an isometric view of a typical display device 1. The display device 1 includes a display body 12, a neck 13, and a base 17. The neck 13 and the base 17 are integrally formed. The neck 13 is pivotally connected with the display body 12.
When the display device 1 needs to be moved from one position to another on a desktop or tabletop, this must be done manually. Such manual changing of positions can be quite inconvenient. If the display device 1 is big and heavy, it may be difficult for a user to move the display device 1.
What is needed, therefore, is a display device that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.